All I Wish For is to be Happy and Loved
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: <html><head></head>Severus Snape was never the same when Lily had gotten married to James Potter after Severus called her a mudblood. Sometime has past by and Lily has 4 twins with James and gives him one more child which was Harry. While his siblings are getting spoiled Harry has to do everything and is punished. Will Severus be the father that James never was to Harry?</html>
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Harry James Potter was shivering on his parent's front porch, because he had burned dinner. He was not allowed to eat once he cooked something else. He wished that his parents would let him come back into the warm house but alas no one came and got him from out of the cold. As he laid on the porch he wished someone would come and take him away. While he laid on the cold porch there in the cold shivering he yawned sleepily and heard his stomach rumbling with hunger as his eyes closed.

Grumbling to himself a man by the name of Severus Snape was walking past the Potter's house and noticed a figure lying on the porch. He saw little Harry asleep and noticed the little boy's lips had turned blue. Severus walked towards the Potter's porch and picked up little Harry. His heart felt sorry for the young little boy so he took Harry and walked off the Potter's property. Soon enough the potions master was at home safely with Harry tucked into his arms.

The potions master softly called out his house elf," Tita?." The elf appeared with a pop and said," What can Tita do for Master Snape?" Severus said," Can you start some bath water, then make me something to eat for this little one and have a pair of clean clothes for this little one please?" Tita said," I will happily do that for you Master Snape." Severus said," Tita what did I tell you about calling me Master Snape, I told you to call me Severus." Tita said," Right away Sir." That made the potions master roll his eyes.

Soon enough everything was done and little Harry was cleaned and put in bed. Severus sighed and got ready for bed himself. The next morning came and Severus got up early to check on his young guest and saw that Harry was wide awake and said," Good morning Mr. Potter." Harry blinked and said," H-hi m-my n-name i-is H-Harry, what's yours mister?" That made Severus smile and he said," My name is Severus Snape but you can call me Mr. Snape or Professor." The potions master said," So Harry why were you on the porch yesterday?" Little Harry said," Because my parents said I burned their dinner so they made me cook them something else and told me my punishment was to sit outside in the cold while they go to bed."

That made the potions master really mad and said," I am sorry they did that to you Harry." Harry said," It's not your fault that I am freak Professor." That made Severus angry when James and Lily decided to neglect Harry and just keep on spoiling their other children which were twin boys and twin girls making Harry the youngest out of his four other siblings. Severus said," Harry do you feel up to going with me to visit a close friend of mine?" That made the little boy smile and said," Would I ever, of course I would like to go visit your friend with you Professor." Severus changed Harry's clothes using a quick clothing spell replacing his pajamas with dark blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, a leather toddler jacket and some all black and white Nikes. Severus had on the same thing but his hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Right when they were on their way out Severus picked Harry up and apparated to Hogwarts.

Soon the two were at Hogwarts and Severus asked Harry," Do you want to get down or do you want me to hold you Harry, it's up to you little one?" Harry shyly said," Can I just stay in your arms?" Severus chuckled and said," It's fine by me kiddo." The 27 year old man made his way to the headmaster's office and said the password," Pop rocks." The gargoyle jumped aside and let Severus in. The potions master saw the headmaster and said," Headmaster Albus?"

The kind old wizard master said," Yes Severus, oh who is this little one with you is he your son?" The potions master shook his head no and said," This is Harry Potter, I found him on his parent's porch shivering cold." Albus said," Hello Harry it's nice to meet you." Severus allowed Harry to get down and conjured up some blocks for Harry to play with and put up a muffliato spell up so as not to alert Harry while Severus was speaking to Albus.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

While Harry was sitting on the ground playing with blocks, Severus said," Albus I don't know why Lily and James are neglecting little Harry, it just tears my heart out to see someone so young and innocent like Harry get treated bad while his siblings get to be taken care of." The kind headmaster said," How would you like to adopt Harry?" Severus said," I would love to, but I have to get his parents' permission." Albus said," No you don't son, because they made me all their children's grandfather." Severus said," So I could go on ahead and adopt Harry if I wanted to Albus?" The headmaster's eyes twinkled and said," By all means I give you permission, and you have my permission if you want to do a blood adoption if you decided you want Harry to look like you." Severus hugged Albus and said," Thank you headmaster for everything." The headmaster's eyes twinkled and sadly said," I wish I could have done a better job of protecting you from James, Sirius, Peter, and Lily, I am sorry my son." Severus said," I have forgave you a long time ago headmaster and thank you."

The potions master walked over to Harry and picked him up saying," Harry how would you feel if I adopted you as my son?" Harry's beautiful green eyes widened and said," I don't have to be sad anymore Professor?" Severus said," No you don't have if you want me to adopt you and have you as my son." Harry cutely said," I get to call you daddy?" Severus smiled at the young toddler and said," Yes you can kiddo." Harry hugged the young potions master and said happily to Albus," I get to call Professor Snape daddy." Off the two went apparating to Gringotts.

The goblin said," What can I do for you today?" Severus said," I would like to adopt Harry potter and do a blood adoption." The goblin said to Severus," Very well come this way if you will please?" Severus made his way to where the goblin was and the goblin said," Would you like to change the young one's name?" Severus said," Yes I would." The goblin said," Okay what name do you have in mind?" Severus said," I would like to change his name to Josiah Logan Potter-Snape." The goblin said," It is done mister Snape, and if you will both of you step here and give 3 drops of each of your blood so the transaction will be quick." (Harry's name in this fic is now Josiah). Josiah had help pricking his finger and allowed three drops to fall where the goblin had instructed him to, and Severus did the same. The goblin mixed the concoction and said," Mister Snape you have to drink half and then give the rest to Mister Potter." Severus did what he was told and drunk the concoction. He then gave the goblet to Josiah and helped him drink the last remaining bit of the potion.

Once the goblet was empty the goblin said," Wait here for a few minutes, and I will be back." Sticking to his word the goblin returned and saw how Josiah looked and said," Wow the process didn't take that long like I thought." Severus saw his adopted son and said," Well Josiah would you like to see how you look son?" Josiah said," Yes please." The goblin led Josiah to a mirror and once he saw how he looked he said," I look just like you daddy." Looking up Severus had a smile on his face when he heard his adopted now actual real son call him daddy. To be honest the potions master had tears in his eyes and hugged the little toddler boy and said," I don't know about you baby boy but I am sure hungry." Hearing his own stomach growl Josiah giggled and said," Me too daddy, me too." Severus picked his son up and paid the goblin and the two took off to go eat some lunch.


	3. Chapter 3: Learning new Things

While the new father and son were out Severus said," So Josiah what would you like to eat?" Josiah said," Can I have a bacon sandwich, some French fries, and a glass of milk daddy?" Severus lovingly ruffled his son's hair and said, "Yes you can kiddo." Josiah was in his father's arms as Severus was walking towards Applebee's for lunch. The two were seated within 5 minutes. Severus looked at his menu and decided he wanted a bacon cheese burger with a side order of French fries and a Pepsi. While the father and son were sitting down Josiah said," Daddy?" Severus said," Yes son?" The little boy squirmed in his seat saying," I have to go potty daddy." Severus picked his son up and took him to the bathroom. Once Josiah was done taking care of his business Josiah said," Thank you daddy." Right when they were about to go back to their table they heard a," Oh would you look at that Prongs, it is Snivellus." James looked amused and said," I think you're right Padfoot, it is Snivellus." Lily said," Severus is here dear?" James arrogantly said," Yes it is Lily darling." Lily said," So how are you doing these days Sev?"

The potions master flinched and said," You lost that right to call me that Lily when you thought I pranked you and I suppose I am doing fine other than the fact I am trying to spend some time with my son." Lily looked at Josiah and said in a sweet voice," Hello cutie my name is Lily Potter, I'm your daddy's best friend." Josiah remembered Lily as his mother and remembered all the cruel things she did to him and quickly hid his face in his daddy's shoulder. Lily frowned and said," Aww you don't have to be shy cutie, I'm not going to hurt you honey." Josiah cried out saying," Daddy I don't like the lady, she's scary, evil, and mean." After little Josiah's statement Lily frowned and said in a cold mean voice," I could see just how you raise your son Severus Tobias Snape, he's just like you a stupid ugly git."

Just then Remus Lupin who was having lunch with the Potter family and Sirius looked disgusted and said," You know what, ever since Harry was born and when he disappeared you three have been nothing but biter and cold hearted, uhm Severus do you mind if I sit down and continue eating lunch?" Severus said," I don't mind if Josiah doesn't mind having an extra person eat lunch with us." Josiah's head perked up and cutely squealed out," Moony." Remus said," H-How does he know my name Severus?" The potions master said," If you will come with me and Josiah I would like to explain that." Remus followed the father and son back to their table. Once they returned to the table Severus casted a muffliato spell and said," Well my son is your god son."

Remus said," You adopted little Harry?" Severus said," Yes I did, is that going to be a problem Remus?" The werewolf man said," No, I'm just glad that Harry went to someone who is going to love him unconditionally like a son, because he deserves to have some type of family love, if not by his real family then I am glad you stepped up to take care of Harry." Severus smiled and said," Actually his name is now Josiah Logan Potter-Snape." Remus said," Is it okay if I come by and visit?" Severus said," Remus I had no problems with you when we were attending Hogwarts so you can come by whenever you can, and not only that but feel free to stay with us sometimes." Remus blushed and said," Uhm is it okay if I call you Sev?" Severus said," You can call me Sev." Remus smiled and said," In that case I have something I need to tell you Sev."

The potions master said," What's wrong Remus?" The werewolf blushed and said," Youaremymate." Severus said," Can you kindly repeat that but slowly please?" Remus nodded his head and said," You are my mate." Josiah said," You like my daddy Uncle Moony?" Remus blushed and said," Yes I like your daddy." Josiah said," Yay we can be a real family now because Uncle Moony likes daddy." The three finished eating their lunch and returned to Snape Manor. Once they were back at home Severus laid Josiah down for a nap.


End file.
